Allosaurus
|location = |diet = |exhibit_size = |performer = No }} Allosaurus (different lizard) was a large theropod dinosaur that lived 155 to 145 million years ago, in the late Jurassic period. The first remains that can definitely be ascribed to this genus were described in 1877 by Othniel Charles Marsh. Many fossils have been discovered, including the famous "Big Al". Zoo Tycoon In Dinosaur Digs it is mainly a beige colour but has maroon stripes running down its back and face. Allosaurus (like most other dinosaurs) has the ability to trample foliage into rubble. It is slightly weaker than larger carnivores such as Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus but is much more powerful than most herbivores. The Allosaurus lives in the rainforest and requires large amounts of water. To contain it, electric fencing is required or else a moat of water. It not recommend to mix with herbivores, as it devours all of the game's herbivores. Allosaurus can live either alone or in small family units, but they always need a shelter. They can also be sensitive to overcrowding by guests and thus it is best to give them plenty of space, especially in high traffic areas. Should an Allosaurus ''escape from its exhibit and encounter a guest to attack, it will drive the guest with its head to its right foot, where it will use it to stomp on the guest, then pick the guest up in its jaws, and throw the guest into the air and onto the ground. Despite this, the guest will remain unharmed and survive as in most animal attacks on guests in the game. Description 'Allosaurus' (''AL-oh-sore-us) was a large carnivorous dinosaur with a length of up to 12 meters (39 feet). It was the most common large predator in North America, 140 million years ago, in the Jurassic period. Allosaurus is the official state fossil of Utah, in the United States. Allosaurus is a classic big theropod: a big skull on a short neck, a long tail, and reduced forelimbs. Its most distinctive feature is a pair of blunt horns just above and in front of the eyes. Although short in comparison to the hindlimbs, the forelimbs are massive and bear large, eagle-like claws. The skull shows evidence of being composed of separate modules, which could be moved in relation to one another, allowing large pieces of meat to be swallowed. The skeleton of Allosaurus and of all theropods shows birdlike features like fragile, hollow bones. Allosaurus is the most common theropod in the huge section of dinosaur-bearing rock in the American Southwest known as the Morrison Formation. Remains have been recovered in Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota, Colorado, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Utah in the United States; and in Portugal. Curiously, Allosaurus shared the Jurassic landscape with several other theropods, including Ceratosaurus and the massive Torvosaurus. A famous fossil bed can be found in the Cleveland Lloyd Quarry in Utah. This fossil bed contains over 10,000 bones, mostly of Allosaurus, with other dinosaurs like Stegosaurus and Ceratosaurus thrown in. It is still a mystery how the remnants of so many animals can be found in one place: normally the ratio of fossils of carnivorous animals over fossils of plant eaters is very small. Findings like these can be explained by pack hunting, although this is difficult to prove.One of the more significant finds was the 1991 discovery of "Big Al" (MOR 593), a 95% complete, partially articulated, juvenile specimen that measured 8 meters (26 feet) in length. Nineteen bones were broken or showed signs of infection, which probably contributed to Big Al's death. It was featured in the BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs series in the "Ballad of Big Al". The fossils were excavated near Shell, Wyoming by the Museum of the Rockies and the University of Wyoming Geological Museum.Allosaurus's closest relative is probably the Lower Cretaceous Acrocanthosaurus. Media In Real Life Allosaurus Revised.jpg Category:User Made animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Extinct animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Predators Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:European animals Category:North American animals Category:Default Animals Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:American Animals Category:American Dinosaurs Category:African animals Category:African Dinosaurs Category:European Dinosaurs Category:North American Carnivores Category:American Carnivores Category:Official animals Category:Official Dinosaurs Category:Tropical Rainforest Dinosaurs Category:Archosaurs